The life of Jamie Potter
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: FEM!HARRY! A series of one-shots about Jamie Potter! Jamie/George


**HI! Here's the first of a series of one-shots about Jamie Potter! It's not going along with anything, I can guaruntee you. This is just figments of my imagination! Enjoy!**  
**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Jamie Potter, age fourteen, sits in the prefects bathroom on the fourth floor. The door was locked, and no one could get it. Except perhaps the Weasley Twins, who knew all sorts of unlocking charms.

In Jamie's hand was a six inch dagger that she "borrowed" from Fred and George. The oposite arm was exposed, her wrist turned upwards. Old scars and cuts could be seen on said wrist, but were always concealed with a glamour charm.

Jamie started cutting at age 13, when her whale of an uncle, Vernon Dursley, started molesting her. He had put her down in so many ways, she couldn't even count, even if she wanted to. He would tell her what a freak she was while touching her in one spot, and put down her friends when he touched her some where else, and would tell her how she should die when he touched her in "her special" spot.

No one knew of this, of course, because she didn't think anyone would believe her. She had come close to telling the twins, on accident of course. However, they because extremely suspicious of her, and always sat near her at meals, especially feasts, making sure she ate a decent amount. When she wouldn't eat enough, they would charm her plate to pile more food on it until she had eaten a sufficient amount.

Fred and George had become the closest people to her, without actually being with her all the time. She would never admit this, but she had a major crush on George, and thought of Fred as a big brother.

A lone tear slid down her cheek. She thought of the twins telling her that they believed her about not knowing who put her name in the goblet, and how only them, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny seemed to believe that she didn't as well.

She slowly dragged the blade across the exposed skin of her wrist, enjoying the pain that it brought to her, and savoring the sight of her blood dribbling down her arm, and listened intently to the sound of the blood dripping onto the cold stone floor beneath her. She repeated this a few more times, but the sound of the door unlocking stopped her from repeating it again.

She hid the blade before the door opened, but didn't have enough time to hide the cuts and blood before two red headed twins stepped into the room. After one good look at her, they were rushing to her side, one twin wrapping a towel around her bleeding wrist, and the other hugging her; partially to remind himself that she's still there, and partially to restrain her from trying to stop his twin.

Jamie started to cry freely into the twin's chest, the twin just rubs her back in small smoothing circles. When she looked up, she realized that she was in George's lap, but she was too upset to blush.

"Jamie, why?" George asked her. She contemplated telling them. They could help her get out of that house.

"My... my uncle... he... he molests me..." She told them before starting to cry again. Fred and George shared a murderous glare, then both hugged Jamie while she cried.

"I have to heal your arm now," Fred told her, "But since it's self inflicted, it might hurt a little." She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. As Fred set to work, the pain wasn't as bad as what it was when she was actually making the cuts, but it wasn't the kind of pain she liked either.

"Fred, can I have a moment with her?" George asked his twin after the wounds had been healed to scars. He nodded and left. Jamie looked up.

"Going to tell me off now?" She asked.

"No. I don't like what you did, no, but... I see, now, why you thought you had to. You went through so much, and you wont ever have to again." George told her. She sighed.

"If only it was that easy." Jamie said. "Dumbledore won't let me leave. Something or another about my protection." George was in a mental outrage. How DARE Dumbledore!

"If my twin and I have anything to do about it, you'll be living at the Burrow with us." He told her with the utmost confidence. When she put her head down, he lifted it by her chin, and he looked into her eyes.

"Jamie Potter, from the minute I saw you, I didn't see you as Jamie Potter; girl who lived. I saw you as Jamie Potter; the girl who cares. You've always been on my mind, and... I love you." George confessed. Jamie looked surprised, but that didn't last long when George leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Simple, yet loving. And that's all Jamie Potter had ever wanted.

Love.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**  
**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, because I sure liked writing it! **  
**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**  
**If you have a suggestion for a Jamie Potter one-shot, let me know! PM ME THOUGH! I don't check reviews TOO often! THANKS!**


End file.
